


A dead man's heart

by lenayuri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Spock, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Healing, Mental Injuries, Mental Torture, Mild Blood, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Really Character Death, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Rough Kissing, Space Pirates, Spock es malo pero hay una razón válida, Y ya no sé qué más etiquetas poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una misión de exploración, Spock comienza a comportarse de manera extraña y Jim lo envía al ala médica urgentemente. Ahí descubren que su condición, lejos de mejorar sólo empeora y no hay manera de descubrir qué causa su dolencia a menos que se dirijan a la tierra. El problema es que Spock ya no se encuentra en la Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dead man's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moores](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moores).



> Antes de que me linchen por las etiquetas... ¡sigan leyendo! Para el **Intercambio Spirk Navideño** de la página [Día Spirk en Español](https://www.facebook.com/DiaSpirkEnEspanol). El prompt pertenece a **Moores** y dice:
>
>> De repente Spock se ha vuelto malvado, pero no es su culpa. La cepa de un extraño virus le ha infectado. El vulcano se ha ido, se ha vuelto un pirata espacial, y se ha vuelto de los más buscados pero su vida corre terrible riesgo, pues el virus podría matarle... ¿Qué hará Jim para salvarle?
> 
> No sé si esto es lo que tenías en mente cuando lo enviaste, pero esto cobró vida y solito se escribió. Espero que les guste.

_Algunos hombres han muerto,_

_Algunos están vivos,_

_Y otros navegan en el mar…_

([Hoist the Colours - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeI03Xn-clc))

.

El ambiente en la Enterprise era tranquilo y un poco aburrido cuando la primera señal de ataque se hizo presente. La nave se estremeció debido al fuerte impacto que recibió de la, seguramente, nave enemiga que abrió fuego sin preocuparse de la tripulación.

—¡Sulu!— bramó el Capitán Kirk cuando la nave se estabilizó momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para que su tripulación comenzara a ponerse a resguardo, tomando los lugares asignados acorde al código de emergencia de la Flota —¡Informe de daños!

El Timonel comenzó a moverse por su tablero como pez en el agua, sacando datos y estadísticas de toda la nave en un solo par de tecleos —La zona 34-B sufrió un daño del 13%, y los escudos están trabajando al 85%, Capitán. Todo lo demás se encuentra en perfecto estado.

A su lado, Chekov comenzó a correr análisis sin parar también — _Keptein_ , es como si la otra nave sólo estuviese dándonos-

—Una advertencia— le interrumpió Jim —Sí, también lo pensé.

El capitán instruyó a Sulu a mantenerse al pendiente de los escudos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Scotty con respecto a la zona dañada; tras recibir confirmación de que el daño no interferiría con un escape de emergencia, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro antes de tensarse ante las palabras de Uhura.

—Capitán, han abierto un enlace de comunicación.

Jim se acomodó en su silla y su rostro adoptó una seriedad que sólo le era conocida en casos de emergencia o peligro. La última vez que le habían visto así, había sido hace ya casi un año —Comience el enlace, Teniente Uhura.

La mujer acató la orden pero antes de proseguir con el último acceso, encaró a su Capitán y con voz preocupada y ligeramente temblorosa, habló nuevamente —Capitán, debe saber…

—Prosiga, Teniente. No hay tiempo que perder— interrumpió nuevamente el Capitán mucho más preocupado por el tiempo que habían mantenido en espera a sus atacantes (en caso de que decidieran atacar de nuevo) a lo que fuese que preocupara a Uhura. Seguramente no era tan importante como el enlace —El enlace, por favor.

—Pero Capitán-

—¡Teniente Uhura!

La mujer apretó los labios en signo de resignación, volvió a su estación de trabajo y se detuvo un instante antes de abrir la comunicación. Una imagen con interferencia comenzó a formarse frente a Jim y en un parpadeo, la clara imagen de la persona que había creído perdida todo ese año apareció frente a él.

Jim sintió que el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando escuchó su voz. Era la voz que le había estado persiguiendo cada noche en cada pesadilla, acusándolo de no haberlo ayudado – de no haberle salvado. La voz que antes de aquel incidente le había parecido la más hermosa ahora estaba teñida de resentimiento y odio hacia su persona, y Jim sintió que su corazón se partía nuevamente en mil pedazos. El dolor volvió a envolver su alma como la primera vez que lo perdió; sin embargo, la magnitud de su sufrimiento fue peor esta vez puesto que lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Spock…— su nombre fue dicho en un susurro, pero bien pudo haber sido un grito por el silencio que cubría el puente en ese momento. Era como si todos contuvieran sus alientos ante la escena frente a ellos.

La reunión entre su Capitán y su ex Primer Oficial.

Uno con la mirada llena de dolor y el otro con una actitud arrogante. Uno que parecía tan perdido en ese momento, y el otro que parecía comerse al mundo en un solo bocado. Ambos tan diferentes de lo que solían ser hace apenas un año, que dolía verlos.

— _Buen día, Capitán_.

Jim apenas alcanzó a ver la sádica sonrisa de Spock antes de sentir un fuerte dolor atravesar su cabeza y caer al suelo sosteniéndose las sienes. Los gritos desesperados de su amigo Bones eran opacados por sus propios alaridos de dolor y todo se volvió un completo caos. Nadie sabía qué hacer ante el obvio sufrimiento de su Capitán, sabían que de alguna vez Spock tenía la culpa pero eran reacios a hablarle al vulcano.

Bones ya había preparado un sedante cuando Jim dejó de gritar y se volvió una masa jadeante en el suelo. McCoy se centró en su papel de médico haciéndole a Jim las preguntas de rutina mientras lo escaneaba con el tricoder, pero fue la risa maniaca de Spock la que hizo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en él.

Bones sintió la mano de su amigo en su muñeca y con un gesto de su mano le ayudó a levantarse lentamente hasta que estuvo sentado nuevamente en su silla, pero Jim, tan terco como valiente, se puso de pie nuevamente y tambaleándose se acercó a la imagen holográfica de Spock frente a él.

Su mirada era una mezcla de varios sentimientos que había jurado enterrar el día que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a Spock, y ahora estaban a flor de piel. El dolor, rabia, impotencia, traición y sobre todo amor por el vulcano lograron que más se ahogara en la daño en la mirada de su Capitán. Era tan desgarrador verlo así, tan débil y agotado mentalmente.

Quien llegó a conocer a Jim, el hombre valiente y fuerte que no se rendía ante ninguna situación, no lo reconocería en ese momento pues estaba tan dañado emocionadamente que era difícil no notarlo en su mirada; era como un niño perdido sin saber qué hacer ante la situación.

Porque él, James T. Kirk, quien pregonaba una y mil veces que no creía en escenarios sin salida, se había encontrado con el primer impedimento en su credo. Spock.

Spock, a quien había perdido hace más de un año y de quien había perdido contacto desde que escapó de la Enterprise en una de las naves de emergencia para no ser visto por nadie más en la Federación, ni siquiera por su padre en nuevo Vulcano. Jim había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo hasta que cuatro meses después de su desaparición recibieron el aviso de que Spock ahora era buscado por la Flota Estelar debido a su estado como uno de los más buscados por el delito de piratería.

Jim no había querido aceptar el nuevo estatus del vulcano. Una parte de él aún tenía la esperanza de de que todo fuese un error, un mal sueño, y que en cualquier momento Spock saldría del turboelevador y comenzaría a enumerar todas las cosas ilógicas que Jim habría hecho durante el día o simplemente se mantendría de pie a su lado, robándose miradas de vez en cuando creían que nadie les prestaba atención; Jim aún esperaba encontrarse con el vulcano en algún pasillo y compartir un roce de manos con él, o una comida, un beso… pero todo era una ilusión.

Spock estaba frente a él pero no era lo mismo. Ese Spock ya no era el suyo. Y dolía.

Centrándose en Spock, Jim cuadró los hombros a pesar del dolor fantasma en su cabeza y dijo con firmeza —¿Qué es lo que quiere, Spock?

Spock colocó su barbilla contra su puño y elevó una ceja, un gesto tan característico que sólo sirvió de recordatorio de que, efectivamente, el _bandido_ frente a ellos alguna vez fue su amigo — _Me sorprende, Capitán, que aún pueda mantenerse en pie_ — comentó casualmente, como si hablara con un viejo amigo; en cierto modo lo era — _Creo que tal vez necesita un poco más de… estímulo, ¿no cree?_

Y sin permitirle un segundo para replicar, Jim volvió al suelo en un mar de gritos de dolor y de histeria por parte de su gente. El Capitán mordió su labio para evitar gritar y así darle la satisfacción al vulcano de verlo sufrir a causa suya.

A causa de su vínculo.

—¡Basta!— el bramido de alguien se abrió camino entre los gritos ahogados de Jim y Spock, tras un par de segundos más, cortó el vínculo.

Bones volvió a ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Sulu. El Capitán trastabilló antes de levantarse casi por completo, con el cuerpo aún temblando por la tortura previa. Su camisa estaba manchada con su propia sangre, la cual goteaba de su boca – a causa de sus propios dientes – y de su nariz. Bones se apresuró a escanearlo de nuevo, preocupado por si Jim estaba sufriendo de un derrame interno.

—C-cómo…— murmuró Jim con la mirada perdida, pero a la vez retadora y traicionada —¡Cómo te atreves a usarlo contra mí! ¡Cómo osas, maldito bastardo, a usar nuestro vínculo de esta manera!

Realización apareció en la mirada de varios miembros de la tripulación ante las palabras de su Capitán. Ahora sabían el nivel de dolor que Jim había estado sufriendo al estar alejado de Spock. El dolor parecía haberse multiplicado por diez y la traición en su mirada al darse cuenta de que su propia pareja había usado su vínculo, un vínculo que los vulcanos consideraban sagrados, contra él era indescriptible.

Spock volvió a sonreír, estrechando su mirada ante el hombre que seguía sangrando frente a él pero que aún le sostenía la mirada. El vulcano tuvo que admirar la valentía del humano, o tal vez era su estupidez.

— _Me atrevo,_ Capitán _, porque este… vínculo no significa nada para mí._

Si era posible, el corazón de Jim se rompió aún más.

—Qué es lo que quieres— demandó el Capitán antes de que el vulcano decidiera volver a someterlo.

Un par de segundos transcurrieron donde nadie dijo o hizo nada a la espera de Spock — _A usted, Capitán._

.

—¡Estás loco, Jim!— la voz de Bones tenía un tinte desesperado mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo y casi hermano; Jim realmente tenía que estar bromeando o ser un suicida para aceptar el pacto anterior. Notando que su amigo no le estaba poniendo atención, decidió actuar por impulso y tomar a Jim por los hombros y así cortar su ir y venir en su oficina —¡Jim!

—¡Ya lo sé, Bones! ¿Crees que no sé lo que implica esto? ¡Todo podría ser una trampa para matarme y después destruir a la Enterprise! Pero… ¿qué más puedo hacer? Sólo me queda confiar en su palabra y…

 _… y entregarme_.

A pesar de que Jim no lo dijo, ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Bones suspiró nuevamente y su voz se tiñó de preocupación y dolor por su amigo —Jim, por favor.

—Es necesario, Bones.

—¡Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, Jim! ¡Por dios! Spock, ese… _animal_ quiere que te entregues a cambio de dejarnos escapar ilesos, en el supuesto de que cumpla su palabra y nos deje ir sin abrir fuego en el momento que llegues a su nave— Leonard soltó a Jim y se pasó las manos por su cara en un claro gesto de resignación —¿Realmente no hay nada que hacer?

—No puedo simplemente decirle que no, Bones— replicó con tristeza —A pesar de ya no ser nuestro Spock, sigue siendo… _sigo_ siendo el Capitán de esta nave y mi orden fue dada. Debes acatarla, Bones, sin peros.

Bones quiso gritar de furia por la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento; deseó poder tener al duende frente a él para poder matarlo con sus propias manos o al menos poder regresarle un poco de su yo anterior. Prefería mil veces tener al simplón y lógico vulcano a esta mala imitación de Khan.

El médico abrió la boca para decirle algo más a Jim, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo o consolarlo por el sacrificio que haría en unos  minutos, por lo que optó por abrazarlo con fuerza. Sintió a su amigo tensarse y luego devolver el abrazo. Jim temblaba y a pesar de no decirlo, Bones sabía que el hombre temía por lo que podría venir más adelante para su gente.

Aún en esa situación, su Capitán seguía anteponiendo a su tripulación a su propia vida. Bones no sabía si golpearlo o alabarle la valentía.

Un carraspeo les hizo separarse y mientras Jim se secaba un par de lágrimas – de dolor o miedo, Bones no estaba seguro – el médico encaró a parte de su equipo. Scotty, Sulu, Uhura y Chekov. Su familia.

—Es tiempo, Capitán— susurró Uhura con un nudo en la garganta y antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo, la mujer atravesó la puerta y abrazó a Jim. La acción pareció romper algo en la habitación puesto que cada uno se acercó a su Capitán, a su amigo, abrazándole. No hubo palabras de aliento, ni de agradecimiento, ni siquiera una despedida en forma. Sólo hubo entendimiento.

Conocían de sobra a su Capitán como para saber que las palabras estaban de más. Las acciones eran las que valían.

Al separarse, Jim observó con orgullo a cada uno de sus amigos y alzando la barbilla, se dirigió a Sulu —¿Todo está listo?

—Sí, Capitán. En cuanto usted sea… sea teletransportado a la otra nave, subiremos los escudos al máximo para prevenir cualquier eventualidad y nos retiraremos al Cuadrante Omega 5 para esperar por usted. En caso de no tener noticias suyas en un máximo de tres días, contactaremos con la Flota Estelar y pediremos refuerzos dada la peligrosidad del infractor de clase S con el que estamos tratando— recitó el timonel sin titubear, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación por su líder —Si no tiene alguna otra orden, eso sería todo, Capitán.

Jim  le sonrió, orgullo pintando su mirada, antes de dar un paso más cerca del joven y darle una palmada en el hombro. Entonces, su mirada se dirigió a Scotty —Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Scotty.

El ingeniero se rió con fuerza, tragándose un sollozo —En ese caso, nunca estaremos listos, Capitán.

—Es Jim, Scotty. No me hagas enojar.

—Nunca, Cap- er… Jim.

—¡Así me gusta!— después de un par de bromas, todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo salvo Bones y Scotty, quienes caminaron con Jim hasta la sala de teletransporte. La caminata se sintió como si llevaran al Capitán a su ejecución, lo que era relativamente cerca de la realidad.

—Jim…

—Todo estará bien, Bones. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, Jim. Es en el duende en quien no confío, él-

—Lo sé— interrumpió Jim con un suspiro exasperado —Sé que este plan tiene todas las probabilidades de salir mal; sé que Spock puede no cumplir su palabra y matarme y luego volar a la Enterprise, o al revés, si su placer es tan sádico como para dejarme ver morir a mi gente, pero por favor, déjame intentarlo.

—Cualquier cosa que diga caerá en oídos sordos contigo, Jim. Así que no me pidas permiso, porque sabes que no lo necesitas realmente, y aunque te lo negara, no me harías caso. Así que vete antes de que te inyecte tantos sedantes que olvidarás quién eres por los siguientes tres años.

Jim asintió ante las palabras aparentemente duras de su amigo, pero que entre líneas le decían lo preocupado que estaba por él. Eso y el abrazo previo entre ambos era prueba inequívoca de que no estaba solo en ese plan suicida. Porque sí, Jim podía ser muy impulsivo, pero incluso él sabía que esa misión tenía todas las de perder.

Seducir a un maniático vulcano para atacarlo mientras sus defensas se mantenían bajas no era para una tarea sencilla, pero Jim estaba empeñado en dar lo mejor de sí para salvar a su gente. Para salvar a Spock.

—Hazlo, Scotty— y mientras veía el cambio entre naves, Jim sólo podía rogar porque el plan funcionara y que el viejo Spock aún viviera al menos en una minúscula parte de este nuevo Spock; de lo contrario, ya podían comenzar a grabar su nombre en una placa conmemorativa en la Flota Estelar.

.

Spock observó, con los brazos tras su espalda, al hombre que comenzaba a materializarse frente a él en la sala desierta – aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no había nadie más en la nave salvo ellos dos – y cuando notó a Kirk encontrarse con su mirada, el pirata pudo notar la tensión aumentar en el cuerpo del Capitán.

Sus hombros parecían demasiado tiesos ante su presencia, dolorosamente duros, y eso sólo logró que el instinto indómito que Spock había tratado de controlar seis meses atrás se avivara como brasas al fuego. Inspiró hondo y sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el aroma almizclado del hombre; una mezcla de aprensión, temeridad y algo que aún no supo identificar.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro del pirata cuando diversos escenarios protagonizados por Kirk y él cruzaron por su mente, lo que causó que un escalofrío cruzara por la espina dorsal del Capitán. Spock se acercó dos pasos hacia su _invitado_ , los cuales éste retrocedió casi por reflejo. Parecía que al menos el instinto de supervivencia del hombre estaba intacto.

Al menos su cuerpo sabía reconocer a alguien peligroso cuando lo veía.

— _Capitán_ — ronroneó el pirata —quiero darle la bienvenida a mi nave con la esperanza de que encuentre su estadía lo más cómoda y placentera posible— el tono burlón no pasó desapercibido por Kirk, quien frunció el ceño y olvidando su recelo anterior, se acercó a Spock.

Cuando quedaron casi a la par de sus miradas, Kirk habló, retadoramente —Ya me tienes aquí, Spock, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Me temo, _Capitán_ , que tendrá que esperar a que me dé la gana de informarle el por qué de su presencia aquí.

—No juegues conmigo, Spo-

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!— el grito fue dicho con tanto odio y repulsión que Jim no pudo más que quedarse callado y cerrar la boca con un crujido —De ahora en adelante te dirigirás a mí como Capitán, ¿fui lo suficientemente claro, _James_?

Mordiéndose la lengua, Jim asintió. Sabía que si abría la boca diría algo que iba a causarle una muerte prematura y aún tenía un plan que seguir; debía darles tiempo a su tripulación para retirarse a un sitio seguro y esperar para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo ideado por todos. Dependían de él y Jim estaría condenado si se permitía fallar en esta misión.

Jim fue conducido a su supuesta habitación, donde Spock le dio instrucciones puntuales a seguir y de las que no tenía derecho a réplica. Jim asintió a cada mandato sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

Al menos eso fue lo que había logrado hasta que Spock había atacado sus labios de forma tosca y hambrienta. El vulcano fue despiadado con sus labios, yendo tan lejos como para morderlo hasta sacarle un poco de sangre y beberla como si fuese agua en el desierto. Spock profundizó el beso de repente y Jim no sabía si debía seguirle la corriente y hacerle caso a su cuerpo, o rogar por un poco de aire. El Capitán parecía reacio a dejar al hombre respirar y cuando Jim sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fuerza ejercida por el vulcano, éste se retiró.

Tan pronto como todo había comenzado, terminó.

Jim sabía que probablemente su rostro reflejaba su descontento, porque Spock le sonrió y tras mirarlo de arriba abajo, se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación, no sin antes decirle por sobre su hombro —Será mejor que esté listo para la cena, _Capitán_. Los retrasos no son permitidos en esta nave.

Y cuando la puerta se deslizó para cerrarse de nuevo, Jim se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Lloró por su cálido amante perdido y porque a pesar de todo lo que ahora pesaba en los hombros del vulcano, Jim no podía odiarlo.

Era su T’hy’la, después de todo y siempre lo sería.

.

Spock, acordé a su palabra, pasó por él a su habitación a tiempo para escoltarlo a un área que no parecía ser el comedor comunitario, sino una sala demasiado personal y muy bien arreglada como para no obviar que pertenecía al Capitán. Jim no parecía sorprendido por la actitud solitaria de Spock. De hecho, le parecía entrañable que ese aspecto de él no había cambiado a pesar de todo.

Era un pequeño rayo de esperanza para Jim, y se aferraría de él con su último aliento si era necesario.

La cena fue increíblemente tranquila y si no fuese por la situación captor–rehén, Jim la habría disfrutado aún más. Le hacía recordar su primera cena formal con Spock en la tierra y cuán nervioso se había sentido que prácticamente derramó el vino tinto sobre toda la mesa, estropeando la cena, el mantel y los pantalones de Spock. La vergüenza previa fue sustituida por calidez cuando después de salir del restaurant y llegar al departamento de Jim, Spock le dio su primer beso vulcano.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, _Capitán_?

Jim sintió que la sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse ante el recuerdo se borró al instante de escuchar esas palabras, y rápidamente se excusó —Nada.

El vulcano entrecerró los ojos, tomando un sorbo de agua antes de continuar —Esa sonrisa no parece ser nada, _James_. Dime, por qué sonreías.

—No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame.

—Es solo…— Jim se humedeció los labios, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el pirata, antes de encogerse de hombros y suspirar —esta situación es absurda, eso es todo.

Spock no parecía complacido, pero lo permitió. Por el momento, al menos.

Jim fue acompañado nuevamente a su habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrarse con nadie de la tripulación de Spock. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, parecía correcto pensar que Spock no era el tipo de Capitán que permitía que sus subordinados pulularan por la nave sin hacer nada. Decidió olvidarse de ese tema y centrarse en quien iba a su lado.

Y el capitán sabía que debía estar perdiendo la cabeza porque incluso con el aura de peligro y la barba y bigote en el rostro de Spock, Jim lo encontraba tan atractivo como el día que decidió que ese vulcano _caliente_ sería suyo.

Spock, obviamente, había notado el cambio en las pupilas de James y se complació por ello. Parecía que iba a deshacerse de esos instintos más rápido de lo que había planeado.

Esa noche, Jim soñó con la Enterprise y con su viejo Spock regañándole por no usar los protocolos de seguridad adecuados según las normas y regulaciones de la Flota. Incluso dormido, Jim lloró con todo el dolor de su corazón.

.

La mañana siguiente, Jim se encontró con que Spock nuevamente había ido por él para desayunar, beso incluido. Y mientras el pirata mordía sus labios, lastimando sus sensibles labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, Jim había sentido la tentación de usar su último recurso a fin de recuperar a su vulcano, pero sabía que no había forma de salir vivo de esa nave si se llevaba a su Capitán. Había un tramo muy largo desde su habitación hasta la zona de transporte y no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos se encontraban del Cuadrante Omega 5 como para arriesgar toda la misión por su tendencia a actuar antes de pensar.

El almuerzo fue un calco de la cena del día anterior y el desayuno. Sin embargo, durante la comida Jim fue testigo de algo que incrementaría sus oportunidades de éxito para su misión y pesar de que le dolía en el alma ver a su vulcano en agonía, no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión.

—¡Spock! ¡¿Spock, estás bien?!

El vulcano comenzó a toser cada vez más fuerte y cuando alejó su mano de su boca, ambos pudieron notar la gran mancha de sangre cubriendo sus dedos, escurriendo de sus labios y nariz. Spock quiso ponerse de pie, pero un mareo repentino le hizo sostenerse de la mesa antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y si no fuese por los rápidos reflejos de Jim, Spock habría caído de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Spock!

—T-te dije… que no me llamaras así…

Jim ignoró su reclamo y tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre —¿Dónde está tu ala médica? Seguramente tienes médicos capacitados que-

—No— la voz de Spock menguaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca, sus labios perdiendo color y sus ojos desenfocándose cada vez más —N-no hay…

—¿No hay ala médica? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? No importa, sólo llama a tu médico y entonces-

—No hay… nadie… sólo… nosotros…

Jim sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho que fue subiendo por su garganta a tal grado de no dejarle hablar hasta un par de segundos después —¿Qué?

—Nadie… sólo… muertos…

—¿Muertos? ¿Quién…? ¿Fueron atacados?

—Yo… los maté…

Jim sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, pero quería saber; _necesitaba_ saber —¿Por qué?

—Estaba mal… yo… algo… aquí…— Spock se rió con locura, indicando con su dedo índice donde se encontraba su corazón —algo… me dijo que este no era yo y…— la mano que había señalado su costado se movió con lentitud y casi reverencia hacia el rostro de Jim, acariciando su mejilla, sus labios —… perdóname, Jim.

—Spock…

—Perdóname, T’hy’la— y tras esas palabras, la mano de Spock cayó y Jim no pudo más que sostenerlo mientras el shock de lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía asentarse en su mente. Colocó su frente contra la de Spock, y besó los fríos labios del vulcano antes de cerrar los ojos y llorar por su amor.

Su amor perdido.

Perdido para siempre.

.

Jim cerró los ojos, tensándose cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con Bones, no pudo evitar pedirle con la mirada que no dijera nada en ese momento. No había nada que su amigo pudiese decirle para ayudarle, pero su compañía era de mucha ayuda.

—Debes descansar, Jim— amonestó Bones mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza sobre su hombro —No has dormido desde que Spo-

—No lo digas— susurró Jim —Sólo… por favor, no lo digas.

—Pero Jim.

—Es una orden, doctor McCoy.

Bones se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que cuando su amigo entraba en su fase terca no había nada en el universo que le haría ver lo irracional de sus actitudes, bueno, sí había alguien pero él no… el médico suspiró derrotado, alejando su mano del hombro de Jim y enviándole una mirada con la que le transmitía toda su preocupación. Jim ignoró su mirada y siguió observando, sin ver, la vasta extensión de la Flota Estelar en la tierra.

Habían regresado a la tierra unas horas después de rescatar a Jim de la nave de Spock para realizar su informe y para que el Capitán diese su declaración de los hechos acaecidos durante su estadía en la nave enemiga. Relató lo que fue dicho de viva voz por el vulcano y tras la intervención de Pike, se decidió que Jim estaba demasiado involucrado sentimentalmente como para dar una declaración objetiva con respecto al presunto bandido antes conocido como Spock.

Jim había visto rojo, pero fue sacado de la sala por Bones y Scotty antes de que su situación empeorara más allá de una simple palmadita en su espalda. Pike había tratado de hablar con él en su papel de padre sustituto, pero Jim no había hecho caso a ninguna de sus llamadas.

De eso habían pasado ya dos meses y aún no sabía cómo había quedado el juicio de Spock. Sabía que nunca sería tarde para redimir su nombre. Jim no quería que el vulcano fuese recordado por ser un burdo pirata espacial; él quería que lo recordaran por su valentía, por sus méritos, su inteligencia y la forma en la que había logrado mantener a flote a la Enterprise junto a él.

Jim quería recordar a Spock como el vulcano pacífico que a veces doblaba las reglas a favor de él; anhelaba recordarlo como un hombre sabía cómo ser un perfecto caballero o un amante imparable según la situación. Jim quería a su Spock, en toda su extensión, con todo lo que él significaba.

Jim se quedó solo con sus pensamientos hasta que fue la hora de la cena y Bones volvió a verlo a su dormitorio quien, al no recibir respuesta, dejó a su amigo con la amenaza de que al día siguiente debía desayunar le gustara o no, incluso si tenía que llevarlo arrastrando al comedor. Jim asintió, pero Bones sabía que no le había hecho caso.

A la mañana siguiente, Bones encontró a Jim en la misma posición e incluso con la misma ropa del día anterior, por lo que con uno de sus suspiros dedicados exclusivamente a Jim, tomó un vaso de whisky, lo llenó de agua y lanzó el líquido directamente a su amigo. Jim, obviamente, saltó sorprendido y le envió a Bones una mirada por la que el médico agradeció que éstas aún no mataran.

Bones le pasó una toalla a su amigo y un par de prendas para que se cambiara. Le hubiese pedido que tomara un baño, pero habría sido mucho pedir para Jim. En cambio, se conformó con sacarlo de la habitación con un par limpio de pantalones.

Jim fue guiado por pasillos y turboascensores, dejándose llevar por Bones hasta el área de comedor donde sabía que sólo jugaría con su comida hasta que su amigo se hartara de él y lo devolviera a la paz y quietud de su habitación, donde podría volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos acerca de su tiempo con Spock y sumirse en la miseria. Sabía que estaba siendo patético, pero nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarlo.

Nadie había pasado por lo que él, así que había experimentado su dolor; el dolor de su vínculo roto había sido aún peor que cuando Spock lo había usado para infringirle dolor.

Bones se detuvo tras un par de pasos y Jim siguió su ejemplo. La puerta frente a ellos era blanca y no tenía ningún adorno, como todas las demás, por lo que Jim no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de Bones, todo pareció recobrar instantáneamente el color.

—… aún está dolorido, y dudo que pueda levantarse de la cama por lo menos una semana más, pero los restos del virus ‘ _Malitia Augere_ ’ ya salieron por completo de su sistema. Pude haberte traído antes, pero tenía que ser interrogado por la Federación y tras los resultados de sus exámenes y sus declaraciones, parece que tu querido duende verde ha sido absuelto de sus crímenes por estar bajo la influencia de un virus desconocido.

Jim había mirado a su amigo en shock, miles de preguntas arremolinándose en su mente pero ninguna fue tan importante que la que salió de sus labios —¿Está… está vivo?

Bones, quien iba a seguir hablando, se detuvo y observó a su amigo y su mirada llena de esperanza le partió el corazón. El médico sonrió con dulzura, colocó su mano en la espalda de su amigo y le dio un empujón —¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo? Yo te espero aquí… no quiero obtener cicatrices mentales por lo que sea que hagan ustedes dos en esa… ¡ugh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Tárdate lo que quieras, soy un médico no una niñera.

Pero incluso con sus palabras duras, había un tono de diversión en la voz de Bones que le siguió hasta que entró en la habitación.

Las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del sol y la cama, que estaba justo frente a la puerta, fue lo primero que Jim notó al entrar. Spock estaba sentado, con una vía intravenosa en su mano izquierda posada en su regazo; su mano derecha sostenía un libro y Jim no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen frente a él. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y fue suficiente para que Spock se diese cuenta de su presencia.

El libro fue olvidado casi al instante y Spock mantuvo su mirada en Jim.

El Capitán no sabía qué tanto de sus acciones pasadas recordaba Spock, pero él se aseguraría de hacerle entender que no era él, sino el virus que había atacado su cerebro, volviéndolo malvado. Jim dio un paso incierto hacia Spock, esperando.

Jim sonrió cuando Spock abrió los brazos y le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza que se acercara, y cuando estuvo junto a él, Jim se dejó caer en la cama de Spock, abrazándole y llorando sobre su hombro, diciéndole cuánto lo sentía por no haberle podido ayudar antes. Cuando Jim comenzó a culparse, Spock se alejó, tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y mirándole fijamente le dijo —Jim… no pidas disculpas por algo que claramente no estuvo en tus manos poder detener— su pulgar comenzó a moverse a lo largo de sus mejillas, acariciando con dulzura la piel Jim —Mi t’hy’la, perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor.

—Spock, no-

—Jim, escúchame— el vulcano pidió con firmeza logrando que Jim detuviera su réplica —Yo… yo recuerdo todo lo que hice, y nunca me perdonaré por haber usado nuestro vínculo para algo tan primitivo y terrible como lastimarte de tal forma que… te pido perdón, Jim, aunque sé que no lo merezco.

Jim no dijo nada ante las palabras de Spock. Sabía, o al menos se imaginaba, lo que debía haber sentido el vulcano al momento de despertar del letargo del virus y recordar todo lo que había hecho; a él, especialmente. Jim deseaba poder arrancarle esos recuerdos de su mente, pero no podía. Lo que sí  podía hacer era estar ahí, con él, y demostrarle que no había nada que perdonar.

Nuevamente, la voz de Spock se hizo escuchar —Hubo… hubo veces en las que nuestro vínculo era más fuerte que el virus y eso permitió a una parte de mi mente centrarse lo suficiente como para planear mi caída. Tuve que esperar cerca de nueve meses para poder destruir a mi tripulación, y otros tres meses para encontrarte— Jim suspiró y dejó que Spock besara su rostro, acción que tranquilizó a ambos por igual —Sin embargo, un mes antes de encontrarte, descubrí que el virus estaba destruyéndome y por el avance apresurado parecía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de sucumbir ante él. En mi lucidez, desee poder verte al menos una vez para despedirme, pero también desee no encontrarte para evitarte el dolor a causa de la ruptura de nuestro vínculo.

Jim tomó ambas palmas de Spock y besó sus nudillos con amor —Eso ya no es relevante, Spock. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, vivo. Conmigo.

Spock asintió ante las palabras de Jim, besando sus labios y tocando su frente con la de su Capitán —No había escuchado palabras más sensatas ser pronunciadas por sus labios, Capitán.

Jim rió e instó a Spock a moverse para dejarle espacio para subir a la cama de hospital —Oh, cállate.

Spock se mantuvo despierto esa noche, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Jim, velando su sueño y agradeciendo a su T’hy’la por ser tan testarudo porque si no fuese por la tenacidad por parte de su vínculo, Spock nunca habría conseguido ganarle al virus.

—Gracias, Jim.

Jim se removió en su sueño, murmurando lo que parecían ser reclamos a Bones por su manía de inyectarle hipospray a diestra y siniestra, y luego murmuró su nombre, el de Spock, seguido de una plegaria que éste juró no volver a romper.

_No me dejes de nuevo, Spock._

—Nunca, mi T’hy’la— tras esa promesa el vulcano se deslizó entre las cubiertas de la cama y con cuidado de no despertar al hombre entre sus brazos, besó su frente con cariño, quedándose dormido gracias al calor que le proveía el cuerpo de Jim.

Habían estado separados un año y poco más, y durante todo ese tiempo sus corazones habían muerto poco a poco por la pena. Pero de ahora en adelante ninguna cepa volvería a separarlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... no van a matarme, ¿verdad? Digo, no lo maté _permanentemente_... nada más por un ratito en lo que Jim le inyectaba una vacuna y se comunicaba con la Enterprise. Si les soy sincera, tuve la tentación de dejarlo ahí... ¿qué puedo decir? Mi corazón es de pollo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan llegar sus reclamos, amenazas o lo que sea que se les antoje decirme en un comentario. No teman decirme lo que les causé, eso me ayuda a saber si para el próximo fanfic debo ponerle más sal a la herida o no. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
